Talk:Undead Enemies
o,o From the patch notes: *The Ghosts in Croatoa are now properly affected by the Ghost Slaying Axe Veteran Reward Power and are affected by the bonus damage versus undead. *Removed Undead status from the Infected villain group. They are diseased...not zombies! ^^ clean up time! --Sleepy Kitty 19:15, 30 November 2006 (PST) : **Cough**TestServer**Cough** But yeah, saw that and am prepared. 18:14, 1 December 2006 (PST) What's tested * I didn't check what BP zombies I was hitting when I was testing the Ghost Slaying Axe, so adding all of them is just an assumptions. I did test Spirit Masks and Totems. * In CoT, I verified Spectral Daemon, Spectral Follower, and Spectral Knight, the others could need verification. * In Shivans, I tested all three types in Bloody Bay, but someone might want to test the Shivan Decimator in PvP. * I tested the listed Spectral Pirates in Bloody Bay, but have no way of testing the EB's. * Tested Tsoo A. Spirit * Tested Croatoa Ghosts and came up with the listed data. I was unable to test Ghost ship ghosts and Alpha Upsilon 24-2 ghosts. . 20:39, 8 November 2006 (PST) * Tested the listed infected. All were treated as undead. * Contaminated are not treated as undead. . 21:15, 18 November 2006 (PST) The Holy Shotgun shells need to be tested on other types of undead. It says Banished Pantheon. Last time I tested it against other undead, it was against ghosts, which I now know are bugged. 15:47, 20 November 2006 (PST) : Tested them against Infected, and it did extra damage. 22:18, 20 November 2006 (PST) What about... ...In CoV: The Arachnos ghosts in Veluta Lunata's missions? And, also, what about Numina and Ghost Widow? Are they true undead? Retrograde 17:29, 18 December 2006 (PST) : I've found some data entries that are undead that sound like what you're talking about. Is there a listing in the Wiki for them that I can double check with? I've checked Ghost Widow and she is not tagged as undead (I'll check on Numina, but I don't think so, she didn't pop up when I was searching). 20:52, 18 December 2006 (PST) :: Verified Numina is not tagged as undead. I'm asking for more data on Arachnos Ghosts here. I've listed part of the data I've found. The Halloween vamps, ghosts, unseelies, and zombies are undead, adding them in. If the Siren's Call Phantoms ever show up, they're also undead. 02:27, 19 December 2006 (PST) ...CoV's Ghostslayer Bomb and Ghostslayer Rifle? I would think that these might effect a similar set of enemies. - Sister Leortha 13:55, 7 December 2006 (PST) : I don't play CoV enough to test them out. If someone can check them out, add it in. 14:13, 7 December 2006 (PST) :: Taking a second look at these two powers, it seems more likely that they will only work against ghosts. Their descriptions are similar to the Divining Rod, which I have checked against other undead types and it does no additional damage. A section about this is probably worth adding, though. 23:09, 9 December 2006 (PST)